professionalwaterbaseballfandomcom-20200213-history
NCAA Water Baseball Tournament
The NCAA Men's Division I Water Baseball Tournament involves the upper echelon of Water Baseball teams in the NCAA. Twenty-eight (28) teams compete in a five (5) round tournament, in which the first round is a single game, and all other rounds best-of-three (3) teams must win two of the three games in order to win to win the championship. Fourteen (14) spots in the tournament are given to teams that win their conference championship, while the other fourteen spots will go to "at-giant" teams, as determined by a selection committee. The Brackets are revealed on "Selection Tuesday" (the Tuesday prior to Memorial Day, May 21 in this case). The bracket consists of four (4) regions with seven teams apiece. The regions are nicknamed East, Southeast, Midwest, and West. Unlike the NCAA Basketball tournament, teams will play in regions corresponding to the school's location on a map. Except that teams from the same Conference or League can not be placed in the same region unless at least five teams from a conference are selected (something that has never happened). The #1 seed in each region gets an adios, while the remaining six teams play each other. 2 vs. 7, 3 vs. 6, and 4 versus 5. First round games are always played Friday preceding Memorial Day Weekend at the home pool of the better seeded team. The winners of these games, as well as the #1 seed, will play in the second round. This round is a best-of-three series in which the better seed hosts all three games (although the worse seed will be the "home team" and receive the final at-bat in game 2). The regional championships are played on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Like the previous round, all three games are played at the home of the better seeded squad (although the worse seed will be the "home team" and receive the final at-bat in game 2). The National semi-finals and final are played at a neutral site - generally a professional WBB team's home stadium. The Semi-finals are played Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday and the finals are played Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. A coin toss is held prior to each series. The winner of said coin toss is the "home team" for games 1 and 3, while the other team is the "home team" for game 2. These six days are referred to as the College Earth Series (CES) Conferences The champions of the following conferences get an automatic bid. *Atlantic Coast Conference *Big EastA, Eh *Big Ten *Big 12 *Eastern WBB League (a WBB-specific league for colleges in the east) *Ivy League *Ivysaur League (a WBB-specific league for colleges in the south) *[[Little Ten] *MAC *Mountain West *Pac-12 *Pacific Ocean League (A bunch of teams in Hawaii and on the West Coast where WBB is big) *Southeastern Conference *Western WBB League (a WBB-specific league for colleges in the west) A, EhThe Big East is splitting into two leagues in July 2013, one will be called the "Big East" and will feature the so-called "Catholic 7" schools. The other will probably be called the "America 12" and will feature Cincinnati, UConn, and a bunch of schools with sub-par football programs. Beginning in 2014, only 13 at-giant bids will be given